kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kingdomcode
Thanks Just barely fixed it. All I did was copy the text in the box that appears when you click "Edit", and then pasted it over. You were close, but you somehow copied EVERYTHING that was on the page from top to bottom, even all the Wikia links. But I'm grateful that you gave it your best shot. And I apologize again if I sounded a bit rude before. I was just a little annoyed that you wanted me to just do it for you. I don't mind helping out, but if someone just doesn't want to give the effort into doing it themselves, it demotivates me. But you tried, so I didn't mind fixing it for you. Thanks again. :) --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 02:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Again, I'm very surprised to hear that you didn't know how to copy and paste. If you read the right instructions, you should know that it's VERY easy. But just by looking up some myself, I can see that there's a couple different ways to do it. This is the way I did it to fix your archive: :#After seeing that you already removed everything, I looked at your talk page's history and previewed an "Undo" to your last edit (although I didn't save). :#The box with all your talk page's text appeared, so I '''highlighted' it all, right-clicked, and selected "Copy" from my mouse browser. :#I then found your archive by looking through your contributions and then just clicked "Edit profile", highlighted all the text you had, right-clicked again, and selected "Paste". And presto, all your old text from your talk page properly formatted. :) :I hope the bold terms are familiar and somewhat similar to what you did, but yeah, that's how I do my copy-and-pasting. Easy, right? :) --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 03:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Profile help D: By "profile pic", I assume you mean your . I've never really had that problem before with mine, but I think sometimes it takes a while for it to update. Might be the size of your image, the format, or something else that I probably don't know about. It sounds like a technical problem that I can't really do much about, but here's what I would do if I were you: *First, try to change it again, save it, and then '''clear your cache' (and again, if you don't know how, Google it; really easy). *If it doesn't change after clearing your cache, then upload it again and wait a few hours. *If it still hasn't changed, then you probably need to . Sorry I can't be of much help, but because this is a technical problem with your user account, it's something I can't just fix for you. But follow my steps above and you should be able to do something about it. Good luck! :) --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 20:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:How did you do that I just used an image editing program is all. It's not as advanced as Photoshop, but that's how I upload ''all my user-uploaded screenshot images on here. --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 19:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Microsoft Paint. Like I said, not that advanced of a program, but I know all the tricks with it. :) --'§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 23:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ? What are you talking about?MasterArticaKennedy 19:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Your images I don't want that stuff on my userpage. How did you convince SpotedStar to let you keep FANART on your page? By the way, I've had a lot of Legends of Awsomeness dreams latley, like this one dream I had was the theme song, which was the same as the one on Youtube, then RJ from Over The Hedge talking about how pandas can breathe like dinosaurs, involving breathing out while holding your breath! weird right? Visit my userpage for more KFP dreams AND DON'T ADD THOSE PICTURES TO IT! Thank you!MasterArticaKennedy 20:54, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:4 questions Here are your four answers: #Don't know - haven't played it and don't really plan to (since I only have a PS2). #Yes. Refer to the site policies regarding fanart and images on userpages. #Yes, but not in 3D. I figure I'll get just as much out of it without having to pay extra to see Po's fist fly out of the screen. :P #Maybe. I guess we'll see. :) --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 21:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:answer this I consider all contributors equally helpful; I couldn't possibly place them on a rating scale. And I'm not lying about that - I really do appreciate all that's been put into the wiki. No one helpful edit surpasses the other in my book. :) EDIT: P.S. I like the new look of your talk bubble, by the way. It's a very fitting Shen theme! :) --'''''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 16:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tigress? Yeah, it's all true! The official clip is on my user pageMasterArticaKennedy 00:36, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey The images go against site policy, Kingdomcode. They're fanart pictures that are 1) copyrighted; and 2) don't benefit the wiki in any way. This has been the policy for months, and you know it. I've also already told you all this before, but I let it slide when you told me you had gotten permission from the artist (which I never saw proof of, by the way), and you only wanted to use it as a sprite at the time. But now you're wanting to put them ALL on your userpage for no real reason other than to just display them. All in all, the images just go against site policy. I can't make exceptions, Kingdomcode, so if you try to upload them again, I'll just remove them and then will have to hand you a warning (which you know will eventually lead to a block). I think doing so would be completely unnecessary over something as stupid as this, but you're now deliberately going against site policy and my pre-warnings. It's unacceptable behavior that I can't let slide this time... Please, don't make such a big deal out of this. I'' have to because I'm the administrator and have to make sure this site doesn't break copyright rules, but there's really no reason for ''you to freak out over silly images. I tell you what: you can have as many of the images on your userpage as the original artist will allow you to use. But this time, I need to see actual proof that you got permission from the artist, like a link to a site where you actually asked the artist and they confirmed. Okay? :) I hope this is fair to you, because that's about as fair as I can make it... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 20:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:please read this I know, and I'm currently working on it. Other wikis deal with these kind of problems as well, and I've already got a solution currently in-the-works. Your idea of "educating users" is kinda part of it, but I wouldn't use that exact definition for it. But it should work just as well (I hope). One of the honest truths, though, is that this "spamming and nonsense edits" (as well as the users who implement them) never really go away, even with the stuff wikis do to try and stop it. Most solutions just, more or less, helps to enforce order on the wiki, and then wikis are given tools to try and stop it. Right now we've got site policies that enforce order, and then administrators like me have the tools to help sustain order. But we could use more, and that's what I'm currently working on... So thanks for your concern, but I've already aware and currently have it under control. :) --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 14:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:importent news we should to discuss Cool. I suppose if I'm not doing anything that day, I'll tune in to check it out. Happy early birthday on the 24th; that happens to also be a special holiday where I live. And yes, I've heard of Doctor Who. I very much pity anyone who hasn't. :) --'§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 03:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:An important notice for you Hmm, interesting. It seems to me that these IPs might just be only two or three users with some kind of device that gives their computer a whole bunch of different IPs. I can't remember exactly what the device is called, but it's easy to tell from the list you gave me: They all start with the same digits, and then slightly change. Remember that one anonymous IP user that would create the articles about "open season" and other such random articles, and then another IP user would do the exact same edits? It was probably the same user doing the same edits, but using the same device to evade the blocks I gave them. Clever trick, but I've since then done my research and managed to locate and block all the ones they've used up to this point. :) So I really hope none of these vandal IPs come to this site, but if they do, I'll be sure to take care of it. Thanks for the heads-up! :) And about blocking you for those images, I wouldn't have done it right away. Like I had told you: I was going to warn you first, but if you happened to get two more of them, then I would have blocked you for a week. I was just being consistent with the site policies, and you were deliberately going against them. I took it very seriously when you said you were just going to put them back up if I removed them; not only was it disrespectful to the rules and the site, but also to me because I knew you were better than that. In all honesty, though, I'd rather just put it all behind me. I'm willing to forgive and forget if you are... :) --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 03:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH COME ON! I'll never convince my parents to take me to San Diego just for an episode of Legends of Awsomeness! I WANT TO SEE THE EPISODE, BUT I LIVE IN STUPID MICHIGAN, WHERE NOTHING HAPPENS EXCEPT FOR STUPID AUTO SHOWS AND FLEA MARKETS THAT DON'THAVE KUNG FU PANDA JUNK! NOT FAIR NOT FAIR NOT FAIR! {sigh} whew! I'm glad I got over that tantrum! Hopefully, the person who uploaded the first sneak peek will record it again, skipping scenes to save batteries on her camera. ALL THE TIMES I NEED VAPORMIST!MasterArticaKennedy 02:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) you.. Heya Kingdomcode. Always thought you were pretty interesting! PandaaBearrKaii 09:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC)KailynThePandaLover Re:Please Assist Me Sorry, I can barely handle one wiki right now. I've still got tons of stuff to do here, and I'm struggling to find the time to do it all. In case you hadn't noticed, I wasn't quite as active these past few days. My schedule's starting to get busy again, and I'm not sure being an admin of another wiki will help any. You probably might not need me anyways. Wikia's tools are starting to get easier and easier to use, and they have plenty of resources you can turn to; I bet designing and organizing your wiki won't be as hard as you think. I'm sorry I won't accept your offer to be an admin, but I wish you the best of luck with it. :) Just out of curiosity, what kind of wiki are you starting? I could still probably visit and occasionally get rid of any vandalism, but I don't wanna make any commitments admin-wise... --'''''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 16:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:I want to be an admin Might I ask what for exactly?... --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 16:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Not on as often as you? From the looks of your contributions, you've only been editing the wiki off and on for the past couple months, with a couple extra days in between those. I, on the other hand, have been on the wiki ''every day since joining, with maybe only one or two days missed here and there due to lack of activity on the site. So I'm not sure what you mean by me not being on as often as yourself, because our edits say otherwise... :But besides all that, just so you know: I'm really not in the market right now for new administrators. And bureaucrats are completely out of the ball park, if you get the metaphor; until I've settled with a good, reliable, dedicated team of admins, THEN I'll have to tackle who's going to be another bureaucrat. I mean sure, I could use all the help I can get (and I definitely think there should be a TEAM of admins rather than just one almighty admin/bureaucrat ruling over everything), but it's a HUGE responsibility. Probably bigger than you're expecting. I'll try my best to condense my reasoning... :*There are requirements a user must meet to even be considered for the position. Anyone I make administrator would have to: ::#Be fairly active in making good, productive edits when needed, and don't just randomly vanish for weeks on end; ::#Know how most (if not all) things work around the wiki (so far I'm the only one who knows how everything works on here); ::#Be able to communicate with other users easily and effectively. :::*And these are all just the basic requirements; there's more that I feel an administrator should be and/or possess, but I haven't quite worked all that out just yet... :*This is more of an extension on #2 of the requirements, but I'll just explain anyways. Because this wiki is still growing in popularity, there are TONS of things on this wiki that require admin attention, and I just don't feel anyone is really familiar with all that yet. In other words, being an admin on this wiki is different than being admin on another less-active wiki; there's just too many responsibilities to keep up with. :I take user rights on this wiki very seriously (in case you couldn't already tell :P ). It's not just because I've worked as hard as I could for more than a year now to keep the wiki organized and controlled, but assigning someone an admin position will also determine what's to happen to the wiki in case I ever do get inactive. I do plan to eventually make more administrators for this wiki, of course, but it's not going to happen right away. I'm currently coming up with a system to possibly have users request and try out for such a position, but it's still currently in-the-works. :I hope you understand all this, Kingdomcode. I really am appreciative of your offer to help out more with the wiki, but I just don't think I'm ready to call anyone to be an admin yet. But I'll try as hard as I can to get the user rights requests system up so that everyone is updated on what I am looking for. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 21:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) This is so cute! Thank you! 00:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Talk bubble By the way, what if you want to change the picture or the icon or the quoute? I've noticed that you do that quite a bit... 20:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I really had no idea of how to make it by myself. 01:36, October 15, 2011 (UTC)